Curtis Connors (Earth-TRN566)
History Curt Connors' history is similar to the Earth-92131 Curt Connors'. Like his counterpart, he is a scientist who teaches at Empire State University, who taught students such as Peter Parker and Deb Whitman. He also married a woman named Margaret and has a son named Billy. Most important of all, this Curt Connors also lost an arm, driving him to figure out a way to replace it, which similarly led to his (and Farley Stillwell's) creation of the Neogenic Recombinator to regrow his arm. Tragically, it had the side effect of transforming Connors into the Lizard as well. After transforming into the Lizard, Connors' mind was affected as he kidnapped his family with the intent of using the Recombinator to make them reptillian like himself. Spider-Man intervened and used the Recombinator to transform the Lizard back to Connors.1 Some time later, J. Jonah Jameson visited ESU to ask Curt Connors and Farley Stillwell about using neogenic technology to create someone who would destroy Spider-Man. Although Connors himself declined (due to remembering his transformation not long ago), Stillwell accepted Jameson's offer, which led to Mac Gargan becoming the Scorpion.2 Another similarity to Earth-92131 happens later on, when Spider-Man acquired the alien symbiote costume, he started noticing that his behavior got more aggressive. Spider-Man went to Curt Connors for help. Connors discovered that the suit was not only alive, it would improve and replace the host organism, namely Spider-Man himself. Much like his alternate Earth counterpart, Connors warned Spider-Man to get rid of the suit that instant.3 Months after the Alien Costume saga, the timeline diverged from Earth-92131, as Curt Connors traveled to Brazil to attend a symposium on neogenic research. While there he transformed into the Lizard once again, and set up his lab in a village he took over to create a formula that would maintain his lizard form permanently.4 Meanwhile, Peter Parker arrived a day after Connors arrived, and heard from guests and a bellhop that not only was Connors missing, there were rumors of a lizard-man that drove people away from a village. Peter knew this meant Connors changed into the Lizard and went searching for him. After a long fight, Spider-Man went into the Lizard's lab and created a serum that changed the Lizard back to Connors. Afterwards, Connors held his speech at the conference without incident. At some point, at a biogenetics conference, Curt Connors met a man named Dr. Essex, a geneticist from Eastern Europe.5 Weeks after, Spider-Man, Gambit, and Beast brought in a mutant boy named Adamfortests.6 Connors discovered Adam could make anything he looked at burst into flames. While Spider-Man and Gambit briefly leave, Connors and Beast were visited by Dr. Essex, who wanted to test the boy as well and quickly restrained the two scientists. It turned out that Dr. Essex was none other than Mr. Sinister, the X-Men's old foe. Sinister takes out the scientists just as Spider-Man returns, but Spider-Man himself is eventually defeated by Sinister and Adam (who sets most of the lab on fire with his powers). Sinister leaves Beast and Connors in the burning lab while taking Spider-Man prisoner. Luckily, Gambit returned to the lab and got Curt Connors and Beast out of danger. Connors discovered a Spider-Tracer in the lab, and gave it to the two X-Men to tinker with in the hopes of locating Spider-Man.7 When the universe was destroyed, Curt died along the other people in Earth.8 Powers and Abilities Powers About the same as Curtis Connors (Earth-616)#Powers Abilities About the same as Curtis Connors (Earth-616)#Abilities Notes * Spider-Man Adventures Vol 1 adapted the first 13 episodes of Spider-Man: The Animated Serieswith some changes. But starting with Spider-Man Adventures #14, the series began doing all-new stories that ignored what the subsequent animated seasons did. Therefore, with Spider-Man Adventures #15, Curt Connors transformed back into the Lizard sooner. * In Spider-Man Adventures #14, the Lizard theorizes that the re-transformation was due to being exposed to Spider-Man's symbiote months before. Since the Earth-92131 Connors didn't begin turning back into the Lizard until "Tablet of Time", either Lizard's theory doesn't hold up, or perhaps it's true (by the science of his universe) and therefore another divergence between Earth-TRN566 and Earth-92131. Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Marvel comics villains Category:Spiderman villains Category:Humanoid Category:Monster Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Male